Lag ja gale
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: Vivek trying to start his life after Tasha...but destiny has plan something different for him...
1. Chapter 1

**A. note** - guys this story is very different dn inspired from a British film, hope u like it…

Tasha has gone three weeks before, leaving Vivek alone in this world dn after that he cut himself from whole world dn not going to bureau since her death…ACP, Freddy, Abhi, Daya dn whole CID team came one by one to encourage him to return back to his work so it helps him to came out from her memories but he cant forget her dn its not possible for him to work at same place where his Love, his angel Tasha was, every single thing related to her give him her memory, dn many times in sleep he wake up remembering Tasha dn his condition getting worsen day by day…so his family decided to send him to Scotland where his cousin is living for last 10 yrs…

**After two days at his cousin's house**-

His cousin Rohan living in outskirts of city, its like small town with very less population nd some kiosks, a bar were there too, he give him warm welcome dn try his best to keep him happy, dn ten days passes like this, Vivek starts to feel little better…

**One day**-

Sipping coffee in living room sitting in front of fire place…

Vivek - Thanks Rohan…main janta hu ke tum mera bhala chahte ho aur nai chahte ke main Tasha ko yaad karu…lekin main chah kar bhi Tasha ko nai bhula pa raha hua yaar…his words were showing how much pain he is carrying inside him.

Rohan - tujhe bhoolne ko kaun keh raha hai Vivek, bas Mom dad aur chachi chachu sab chahte hai ke tum us sadme se bahar niklo aur apni nayi zindagi ki shuruat kar, I know ye sab itni jaldi possible nai hai...lekin koshish to karni hogi na…he speaks throwing bear inside himself…

Vivek - haan Rohan, tum theek keh rahe ho, koshish to karni hogi….nd he get up nd move towards his room…

Rohan holding his hand - Vivek…yaaar meri baat to sun, baith na yaar… chal movie dekhte hai koi, nai to play station khelte hain…he tries to cheer up his mood…

Vivek - nai sorry yaar, mera mood nai hai, main kuch der akela rehna chahta hu yaar….

Rohan says convincing him - sorry to say Vivek but tum mere paas akele rehne ke liye nahin aye ho samjhe…nd Vivek stops…chal tujhe ghuma kar lata hu…aisi jagah leke jauga jahan tu apna sara gham bhula dega…aur waise bhi grocery ka bhi kuch lane wala hai aur khane peene ke liye bhi kuch le ate hain… main ready hokar ata hu abhi…nd Rohan came after 10 minutes wrapped in warm clothes throwing Jacket towards him….Vivek bahar bahut thand hai, jacket pehen le…dn Vivek wore the jacket…gloves aur cap to bhool gya lana, ruk lata hu abhi….

Vivek - Rohan its ok yaar, mujhe thand nai lag rahi…

Rohan - kya its ok…tu superman hai jo tujhe thand nai lagti…ruk abhi nd he goes inside nd bring gloves nd cap for him…nd they came outside…

**In car** -

Rohan plays music but Vivek gets irritated nd not enjoying music, nd on seeing his mood Rohan turn off the music…

Rohan - ok baba theek hai kar diya band, chal koi aur baat bata apni CID ke bare mein…

Vivek - kuch nai yaar, koi aur baat kar plz…he speaks to avoid the answer…nd

they came far from their house…Rohan was explaining each nd everything which came in their way…it was getting dark…Rohan stops the car at kiosk to buy some grocery nd alcohol…

Rohan -Vivek chaloge tum ander…

Vivek - yaar sorry…tu le a…main yehi theek hu…

Rohan - ok…abhi ata hu thodi der mein…nd he move inside kiosk which was far away from population dn looking scary…

Vivek was looking around…nd he attracted towards a light coming from a small house where 10-15 people was gather nd strange sounds were coming from there…

Vivek came out of car nd move towards them nd stop near fence…dn he got shocked to see the scene nd he cant believe on his eyes what he saw

A naked man, cow dung, mud… Covered with blood nd people surrounding him holding lights in their hands…nd mumbling some words in their mouth…

He has goose bumps on his body on seeing this scene nd was looking continuously to the scene without a blink….he was about to enter inside but at same time he feels hand on his shoulder nd he look backward with jerk…

Rohan look at the scene nd than towards Vivek - Tu yahan kya kar raha hai…chal chalte hain…

Vivek looked scared nd his eyes wide open -Rohan…ye…ye sab kya hai…he speaks pointed his finger towards them...

Rohan in anger - Its just Bullshit…suna tune bullshit…nd he hold his arm tightly….chal baith gaadi mein…

Vivek - Rohan…plz bata…main jaan na chahta hu…

Rohan -tujhe kuch jaan ne ya samjhne ki zarurat nahi hai Vivek…he speaks dragging him towards car nd than opens the door to make him sit…chal baith…

Vivek - ek minute yaar meri baat to sun…

Rohan in hurry - ghar jakar sunana …aur abhi hum ghar ja rahe hai ok…nd he start his car nd move towards their house…

Vivek - ek minute yaar…kya hoi gya tujhe…ek dam se tu mujhe yahan se lejana kyu chahta hai…

Rohan trying to be normal - kuch nai mujhe ek kaam yaad a gya…

Vivek - nai koi aur baat hai Rohan…

Rohan remain quite nd didn't say a word to him nd they reach their home after 35 minutes drive…

**At home** -

Vivek - Rohan…achanak tujhe kya ho gya…aur tu batata kyu nai wo jo maine dekha wo sab kya tha…

Rohan - dekh Vivek jo bhi tha tera us se kuch lena dena nai samjha…tu yahan par khush rehne ke liye aya hai ya in sab jhanjhaton mein padne ke liye…

Vivek remain quite nd after half hour they did their dinner nd than enjoy coffee but Vivek was lost in that whole scene which he saw hour before dn he still cant believe on his eyes what he saw…

And Rohan was lost in his thought worrying about Vivek's curoisty to know about that scene…

Rohan looking at Vivek - Vivek ko main le to aya wahan se lekin main janta hu ye is sab ka pata laga hi lega…phir shayad ise rokna mushkil ho jayega…kya karu ise batana theek hoga ya nahin…shayad nahin, is waqt nahin, ise wo sab batana theek nahin hoga…main Vivek ki zindagi ko khatre mein nai daal sakta bilkul nahin…

**Author's note** -

So guys did u like it, if yes plz post reviews dn Thanks for reading this…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note **-Guys…this chapter contain many scenes which shayad u don't like to read nd need courage to read, so read at ur own risk…

**Next day** -

Vivek woke up…feeling lethargic, lifeless…whole night he was thinking about what he have seen there…coming down from stairs, looking at window dn there was no any emotions on his face…feeling alone in this world…dn than he moved towards kitchen, saw Rohan was sleeping on couch holding remote in his hand, he move close to him dn take remote from his hand, cover him with blanket dn than sat on the carpet…again lost in thoughts…nd at same time Rohan gets up…

Rohan look at Vivek - uth gya tu dn he looked at time…omg…8 baj gaye, shit man mujhe jana tha aaj…..nd he throw his blanket and get up in hurry from couch…chal ata hu thodi der main…aur sorry yaar batana bhool gya tujhe main…dn move towards his room to get freshen… without wasting a minute nd Vivek was looking at him behaving like a kid…nd a smile came on his face….ye Rohan bhi na…iske liye breakfast ready kar deta hu main…nd he move towards kitchen…

**After half hour** -

Rohan came there nd did his breakfast with Vivek…

Rohan - sorry yaar, tumhe batana bhool gya kal, aaj mujhe zaruri kaam se London jana pad raha hai…wasie to main apna kaam ghar baithe baithe hi kar leta hu lekin is baar meeting hai do aur kuch logon se milna bhi hai…shayad 2-3 din lag jayenge…lekin koshish karuga jaldi ane ki…he speaks looking a Vivek who was thinking something…

Rohan looking at Vivek - Vivek…tu sun raha hai maine kya kaha….he jerk his shoulder with his hand…nd he came into senses…

Vivek - oh sorry Rohan…kya…kya kaha tune…kab ayega tu…

Rohan - tu abhi tak wahi sab soch raha hai na…

Vivek - nai….nai to…

Rohan - dekh Vivek…tu mujhse nai chupa sakta tere dil aur dimaag mein kya chal raha hai…aur main tumse bas itna kehna chahuga ke tumne jo bhi dekha bhool jao use…ek bure sapne ki tarah…

Vivek - bura sapna to meri zindagi ban chuki hai Rohan…ab is se bura kya ho sakta hai mere liye…nd he turn his face downward to hide his tears...

Rohan feel bad for him, bring softness in his tone nd place his hand on his shoulder - Vivek….kyu takleef de raha hai apne aapko tu…main samjh sakta hu apne pyar ko khona kitna takleefde hota hai …lekin hum jeena to nai chod sakte na…hame jeena padta hai…unke liye jo hame pyar karte hai…tujhe bhi jeena hoga, apne liye…chachi chachu ke liye…wo kitna pyar karte hai tujhse…tujhe is tarah dekhkar unpar kya beet ti hogi tu soch bhi nai sakta…

Vivek nodded his head in yes nd than look at his face nd give a small smile - main…main koshish karuga Rohan…

Rohan - gud…nd he rub his hand in his hairs nd get up from dining table…Vivek tumhe bahar jaane ki koi zarurat nahin…thand bahut hai…bimaar pad jaoge…aur khane peena ka sab kuch hai ghar mein…fridge mein doodh, yogurt sab pada hai….nd he give him pamphlets…aur ye rahe yaha ke restaurant ki list…..kuch khane ka dil kare to order kar dena…aur yaad rakhna…bahar bilkul nai…yahan bahut tarah ke log ghoomte hain aas paas, kuch psychos bhi, kiske dimaag mein kya chal raha hai kuch nai pata…is liye alert rehna…

Vivek - Rohan…tum to aise keh rahe ho jaise main koi bachha hu…aur tu bhool gya I was CID…nd he stop…

Rohan realize his feeling nd he interrupts him - mere liye tu bachha hi hai samjha…aur cid officer hoga tu apni Mumbai me…mere liye nai…nd he remove his wallet n give him £1000, ye rakh…waise to tujhe kuch lane ki zarurt nai hai …lekin ye emergency ke liye hai…

Vivek - Rohan ye rakh tu apne paas…mere paas hai…

Rohan - rakh le beta…mauka mila hai tujhe….baad mein nai dene wala main…nd he put the pounds in his pocket…sat on couch nd tie up his laces…Vivek waise mujhe bahut bura lag raha hai tujhe is tarah chodkar jana…

Vivek - its ok Rohan …tumhara kaam bhi to zaruri hai na…

Rohan feels some change in his voice…ye Vivek ki awaz achanak kaise badal gyi…kahin ye ye to nai soch raha ke mere jaane ke baad ye wahan jakar…nd he look at him nd saw a satisfaction on his face…nd he goess close to him…Vivek look at him…

Vivek - kya hua Rohan…tu aise kyu dekh raha hai…

Rohan - Vivek…tu wahan bilkul nai jayega samjha…he speaks in warning tone…main jaanta hu mere jaate hi tu pahunch jayega wahan…

Vivek turn his face downward…

Pata nai ye kya karega mere peeche se…achha hai khud hi bata du ise…nai to…nd he look a him…tu jaan na chahta hai na kal tune kya dekha…

Vivek - haan Rohan…plz batao mujhe…mujhe saari raat neend nai ayi…wo sab meri aankhon ke age ghoom raha tha baar baar…

Rohan - tujhe mujhse ek promise karna hoga…

Vivek - jo bhi main bata raha hu…wo jaan ne ke baad tu kuch nai karega aur just ek normal baat samjhkar bhool jayega…

Vivek want to know that thing at any cost so he promised him…

Rohan - wo mare huae logon ko zinda karte hai…taaki jo aap unse jeete je nahin keh sake ya marte waqt wo apse nai mil sake…ek baar mauka dete hai ye log…aur wo kuch din ke liye apki zindagi mein wapis a jaate hai n…lekin inke kuch niyam hote hain….agar wo tode to ye bulane wale ki jaan bhi le sakte hai…nd he look at Vivek's face nd see a different kind of happiness…Vivek…kya soch raha hai tu…

Vivek - main…k…kuch nai Rohan…tu late ho raha hai na…

Rohan - meri flight 11 baje ki hai…don't worry tab tak pahunch jauga…lekin tujhe jo maine kaha hai bhool ja isi waqt, main nai chahta tha ke tu wahan jaiye is liye khud hi baat diya tujhe…aur umeed karta hu ke tu mujhe niraash nahin karega…aur waise bhi tu ek CID officer hai…tum log kahan maante ho in sab me…ye sab bakwaas hota hai…maine kaun sa dekha hai …suna hi hai maine logon se…lekin aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya…now he was trying to make him forget the thing nd divert his mind…

Vivek - lekin tumne hi bola na main Mumbai mein CID officer hu jaan nai…

Rohan - tu kehna kya chah raha hai…he speaks in anger…

Vivek – k….kuch nai Rohan…

Rohan in warning tone - dekh agar aisa kuch tere dimaag mein a raha hai to main abhi chachu ko phone karke jaha bula raha hu…aur wo next flight se pahunch jayenge jahan…phir theek rahega tu…nd he pause s for a minute…lekin…lekin main tujhe apne saath bhi to leja sakta hu…chal London bhi ghuma doonga tujhe main…chal jaldi apni luggage ready kar…tu bhi ja raha hai mere saath…

Vivek - n...nai Rohan plz nai…mera mood nai hai…phir challenge…aur tu fikr mat kar…main nai jauga wahan…I promise…

Rohan - pakka

Vivek - pakka…nd he hugs Rohan….

Rohan separating from hug - chal apna khyaal rakhan aur apna promise bhi yaad rakhna…koshish karuga jaldi ane ki…nd he pat his cheek nd left his house…

**After one hour** -

Rohan inform him that he boarded the flight…Vivek was feeling alone in house…looking around nd feel as if everything is staring at him…he lie on couch…nd lost in thoughts…nd sudden open his eyes as if somebody is looking at him….Tasha…he feels as if she is calling him…he look around nd closes his eyes again…nd saw Tasha smiling at him…he opens his eyes again nd get up…hold his head in his hands…ye kya ho raha hai mujhe…nd he get up to drink water…nd sat again in front of TV…nd again lost in her thoughts…

**After half hour**-

he wore his jacket…pick up keys nd run towards that place…dn saw two three persons there…who was caretaker of that place…he enters inside…did some discussion…first they didn't tell him anything properly nd want immediately to left the place….but he request them many times dn on seeing him helpless nd broken they taken him to their boss known as George…

After knew about Tasha he said it can be possible because she died few weeks before dn time should not be more than one year, so she can came back….Vivek became happy on hear this but as the man found that they have burnt her body…he deny to do any help in this case….but it can be possible if they can get any part of dead person like finger, hair or nail which can not be possible...nd any non-living thing of that person which she was very close to or fond of- like nay necklace or ring…but unfortunately she has been burnt…so its not possible…because the most important thing was another body…yes another body of any dead person they need who died recently…

George - Sorry my boy…may God give u strength to overcome from ur loss…

Vivek looses all hope nd about to return when some one came there dn inform that person that a young girl Susaine died of cancer…

He immediately stop Vivek - wait my boy, destiny has given u another chance…to meet with ur love once again…he told with smile nd place his warm hand on his shoulder…

Tears came in Vivek's eyes nd he hold his hand nd kiss them - Thank you so so much, u don't know what u r going to do for me…u r returning my life to me George…

George - m not doing anything my boy…its God…he has planned this for u….dn he pat his shoulder…

He return home happy …more than anything….but the problem was he needs her hair or nail…his heart became to sink again…he sat on bed with broken heart nd sudden he remember something nd in next flight he flown back to Mumbai…nd rush towards Tasha's house…

**In Mumbai** -

He opens the door….his body gets numb when he enters nd saw her photos….he goes close to chest nd….hold a frame in his hands… bring it close to his heart nd cried a lot by hugging her…

Tasha…kyu chod ke chali gayi tum mujhe kyu…ye bhi nai socha tumhare bina main kaise jeonga…but there was nobody to console him…

nd he seprate after some time nd move towards her room…nd hold comb in his hands nd a tear fall again when he found her hair in the comb…nd a winning smile too…after that he open her cupboard dn remove a small teddy from that which he gifted her dn never sleep without her, she was mad about that teddy…he hold that ….Tasha…ab bas kuch hi ghanto ka faasla hai hamare beech…phir hum saath honge Tasha…aur kabhi juda nai honge dobara…nd in next flight he flown back to Scotland….

**In Scotland**-

George prepared the girl's parents to give their daughter's body to them for Resurrecting a girl as it may save a person's life nd give him few happily moments to spent with her love…first her parents opposes it but they agree when he requested him many times…nd they place her body in that building…but before this they cut her nails nd few hairs….as they also want their daughter back…

**After few hrs**.-

Its was a dark night, Vivek came there with hairs nd her favourite teddy…nd the process started…15-16 people gather around with lights… they place the girl's body on a stretcher nd covered it with mud, nd cow dung…dn start the process…first they make a cut on Vivek's hand nd pour his blood on that body dn place that hairs dn teddy on body too… and than they cut the body from few places…dn remove her spine…with axe…this all was very strange nd horrifying… but Vivek the cid cop who spent many years in cid…nd was always trying to awakening people to stop believing on this type of superstitions…nd today he is attending such this which he never think before….

Maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nai socha tha ke ek din main khud ye sab karuga….shayad aaj main samjh paya ke pyar ko pane ke liye aur apno ko khone ka dar aur dard kya hota hia aur logon se kya kya karwata hai…

Nd sudden his eyes wide open when he saw a body inside that….dn that people start to pulling her outside with her hands nd there was blood all over the body…which was naked…as a new baby has been born…they remove her out… nd a smile seen on everybody's face…Vivek run towards her nd hold her in her arms immediately nd wrapped a sheet around her body which George told him to bring with him…he saw Tasha's face nd tears start to running from his eyes nd fall on her face…she opens her eyes…nd look at Vivek…dn a smile came on her face…Vivekkkk she speaks….he look at George's face…her eyes…

George patting his shoulder - she has got Susaine's blue eyes my boy…

Vivek smiles with teary eyes -Thanks….nd he hugs Tasha…

George - she is all yours now….but don't forget 3 days only…3 days… u will have to return her after three days…he signal three with his finger… so that he can not forget this thing…

Vivek nodded his head in yes nd was overwhelmed on getting Tasha back…nd he took her to his home…

**Author's note** -

So guys…I know its very strange thing u get to read, hope u like it….but if not…no problem u can free to say anything….nd a Big thanks for read nd plz review if u like it…


	3. Chapter 3

Vivek bring Tasha home….than he give her shower…dn for him she is not a naked girl…she was his Tasha…he didn't look at her body…didn't found lust in her…his love for her was pious dn pure….dn they both looking into each other eyes dn tears were running through them…Vivek remove mud dn blood from her body…nd saw bullet mark on her body nd touch that with hands….dn his heart broke on remember that black day which shattered their dreams forever dn than he wrap her in bathrobe…nd bring her to room…dn make her sit on bed…dn soaked her hairs with towel…

Than he move toward wardrobe…remove some clothes from there which he take from her home yesterday when he went to her house for her hair…nd place it on bed…Tasha shocked to see her clothes dn give Vivek surprise look nd tears came in her eyes…

Tasha - Vivek…ye mere kapde dn she rub her hand on her dresses … hold that nd than hug them tightly…nd crying loudly…

Vivek place her face in his hands nd kiss on her forehead…dn than hug her tightly…nd tears came in his eyes…seprate after sometime….holding her face in his hands…dn looking at her face…

Tasha - kya dekh rahe ho Vivek…

Vivek - dekh raha hu ...meri Tasha phir se ek baar mere saamne hai…mere itne kareeeb hai….main is pal ko kabhi khona nahin chahta Tasha…

Tasha holds his face in her trembling hands - oh Vivek…kya….kya haal ho gya tumhare…dn she cares his hairs….

Vivek - tumhare bina kaisa haal ho sakta hai mera Tasha…tum nahin jaanti kya beeti mujhe par…pal pal mara hu mai us din ke baad se…lekin ab tum ho na ….ab kabhi door nahin hone doonga main tumhe….dn he hugged her tightly again as he don't want to remember ever that they get seprate few week ago forever dn to remember that she is with him for just three days only…he don't want to keep this thing in his mind …..not for a second….

Tasha - Vivek…itna pyar mat karo mujhse ke…ke main wapis na ja saku Vivek….main ye teen din sab kuch bhool kar tumhare saath poori zindagi jeena chahti hu…dn she look at his face…bolo Vivek…phir se jeene doge na mujhe ye waqt apne saath…

Vivek tears in his eyes - haan Tasha…in teen dino mein hum poori zindagi jee lenge….dn they smile…place their forehead together…tears in both eyes…dn than their lips touch each other dn they kiss passionately…dn they apart on phone ringing…he saw the screen….

Vivek - Rohan…..Rohan ka phone…dn he signals Tasha not to speak anything…dn than he pick up the phone…

Rohan - Vivek…..kaisa ha tu…akela to feel nai kar raha….

Vivek - na…..nai Rohan…tu meri fikar mat kar…main bilkul theek hu…

Rohan - khana khaya tumne…

Vivek - haan…kha liya…chal abhi rakhta hu main…bahut neend a rahi hai mujhe…

Rohan doubting something…pauses for a minute nd speaks – chal…so ja…aur khyaal rakhna apna…dn they cut the phone…

**Next morning** -

Tasha holding her dresses in her hands - Vivek…main kya pehnu…

Vivek smiles a bit - ye…ye blue dress…isme tum bahut khoobsoorat lagti ho…

Tasha goes to washroom nd change the dress…

They left for enjoying…..went outside...

Outside a shopping mall…Tasha saw a dress….dn touch the window where dress was placed…Vivek saw tears in her eyes…nd he understand very well what she is thinking….he had lump in his throat…he hold Tasha's hand dn enter inside…

Tasha – Vivek….kya kar rahe ho…

Vivek - Tashu…tumhe jo pasand hai le lo…

Tasha removing her hand from him - nai Vivek…main…tum jaante ho…teen din ke liye…dn tears came in her eyes…

Vivek clearing his throat - Tashu…is waqt…is waqt jo main kehta hu tum wo karo bas…he speaks in ordering tone…

A smile came on her mouth dn she take the dress…dn Vivek buy two more dresses for her too….though she was opposing this….but she don't have courage to stop him….so she take…dn after that they had lunch in restaurant…watch movie dn than had dinner nd return home at night…lie in each others arms….doing lots of baatein…dn they slept like this…

Nd they spent next day like this…enjoy whole day in outing…nd it was the last night they are together…next evening Tasha will have to return back…dn on thinking all that Vivek was dying every second…..but trey not to show his fear in front of Tashu…but she knew very well whats going inside his mind…

Tasha looking at Vivek nd cares his hairs - kya soch rahe ho Vivek…

Vivek - kuch nai Tasha…main…main tumhe phir se khona nai chahta Tasha…dn then he keep seprate from her nd sat on stairs…dn start to cry cover his face with hands…

Tasha's eyes filled with tears too…but she wipes her tears…

_**Lag ja gale…nd she **_goes near him….Vivek look at her…_**lag ja gale ke phir ye haseen raat ho na ho…shayad phir Is janam mein….mulakat ho na ho…**_dn Vivek get up dn move towards window nd look outside window…_**lag jaa gale se ...**_

She again follow him nd hold his hand…_**hum Ko mili hai aaj…ye… ghadiya naseeb Se…**_Vivek look at her face…

_**je bhar Ke dekh leejiye…**_dn he place his hand on her cheek_**… hamako Kareeb Se…phir Apke naseeb mein…Raat ho na ho…**_

_**Shayad phir is Janaam mein…mulakaat ho na ho…lag Ja gale….**_

She place her hand on his chest…dn look into his eyes…_**paas aiyae ke ham nahin…ayenge baar baar…**_dn he hugged her tightly…

_**bahen gale mein daal ke…ham ro le zaar-zaar…**_dn they lost in each other…tears continuously running from their eyes…_**ankhoon se phir Ye pyaar Ki barsaat ho na ho…**_dn they were caressing each other's hairs…_**shayad Phir Is Janam Mein…mulakat Ho Na Ho….**_

_**lag Ja Gale Ki Phir…ye haseen Raat ho na ho…shayad Phir Is Janam Mein mulakat Ho Na Ho**_

_**lag Jaa Gale Se ... dn they kiss…**_dn hugged each other dn sat on sofa like this…

Vivek crying - Tashu…tum wapis nai jaogi…main nahin jaane doonga tumhe wapis Tashu…hum…hum bhaag jayege yahan se…phir koi kuch nahin kar sakega Tashu…

Tashu separate from him dn cupped his face in her hand…Vivek…aisa nai ho sakta Vivek…tum jaante ho…

Vivek - nai Tashu…main dobara tumse door nahin ho sakta…tumhe mera saath dena hoga Tashu…tum dogi na mera saath…tumhe dena padega mera saath…nd Tasha was looking at his face with full of love dn concern…

Nd at same time he get shocked at a loud angry voice…

Vivekkkk…Vivek dn Tasha look at the door…dn Vivek scared to see him…

Vivek - Rohannn? dn he get up… move towards him nd Rohan in anger lunged toward Vivek…Tasha too get up from sofa nd look at them…

Rohan - ye…ye Tasha hai na…he speaks pointing finger towards her… bola tha na maine tu aisa kuch nahin karega…samjh nahin ayi thi tujhe meri baat…mujhe kal hi tujhse baat karte waqt pata chal gya tha ke kuch ulta kiya hai tune…teri awaaz se main samjh gya tha…is liye jaldi kaam khatam karke a gya wapis…aur yahan tune…

Vivek holding him from arm speaks n requesting tone - Rohan…plz meri baat to sun yaar…plz ek mauka de bolne ka…

Rohan look at his face…nd than at Tasha…nd move towards his room in anger…

Vivek look at Tasha dn goes close to her - tum tension mat lo…main abhi baat karta hu us se…nd he move towards room too…

**In Room** -

Rohan was looking at window…boiling in anger…Vivek goes close to him nd place his hand on his shoulder…

Rohan turn nd look into his eyes…haath mat laga mujhe…teri himmat kaise hui ye sab karne ki…

Vivek turn his face down dn tears start to run from his eyes…

Rohan became sad on see him broken again…nd change his tone - yaar… Vivek… tu samjhta nahin hai yaaar…tu jaanta hai agar is sab mein tujhe kuch ho gya to kya jawab doonga main chachu ko…dn he place his hand on his shoulders…aur sabse badi baat…tu…tune itni mushkil se sambhaala hai apne aap ko…main phir se tujhe toot te huae nahin dekh sakta yaar…

Vivek in low tone in hesitations - Rohan...tu isme meri help kar sakta hai…aur mujhe kuch nahi hoga…trust me…dn he hold his hand in his…

Rohan look at him - bhool jao Vivek…bhool jao aisa kuch hone doonga main…nd than he left the room…

Vivek sat on bed like like lost…

**In living room** -

Tasha was looking at him…

Rohan move close to her in speaks in very rough tone - aagar Vivek se sachha pyar karti ho to…to uska saath mat dena…chali jaana uski zindagi se…

Tasha - Rohan Bhaiya…aap… aap fikar mat kijiye…Vivek ko kuch nahin hoga…aur main…main chali jaugi uski zindagi se….

Rohan's anger lowers a bit on hear Bhaiya from her mouth dn his tone changed - bahut…bahut pyar karti ho tum Vivek se…

Tasha smiles a bit - karti hu nahin…karti thi…abb main uski ka hissa nahin hu…aur main jaanti hu ke Vivek ye maan ne ko tyaar nahin hai…aur main uske liye pareshaan bhi thi…lekin aapka uske liye pyar aur fikar dekhkar…main…main ab uske liye pareshaan nahin hu… mujhe… yakeen hai ke aap…aap sambhaal lenge use…nd tears came in her eyes again…

Rohan smiles dn feel very sad about Vivek nd Tasha - Vivek…Vivek wakai hi bahut khushkismat hota agar use…use tumhare saath zindagi bitane ka mauka milta…lekin afsoos… he place his hand on her cheek… dn wipe her tear with his thumb…rolling over her cheek… Thanks… mujhe bhaiya kehne ke liye…mujhe achha laga tumhare mooh se sunkar…kaash tum hamare family ka hissa ban paati…nd he move towards his room…

Rohan - Vivek...main chahta hu ke jab tak Tasha…Tasha yahan hai tum uske saath raho…he speaks place his hand on his back..

Vivek turn his face towards him nd hugged him tightly…dn cried…

After sometime he left the room dn spent time with his Tashu…

**Next day evening** -

Its time for Tasha to go…dn Vivek was not in condition to leave her…he has no courage to see Tasha going like this…nd he was sitting in his room on floor …in tears…

Tasha sitting beside him - Vivek…plz mujhe jaane do Vivek… tum aisa karoge to main ja nahin paugi…

Vivek - Tasha….plz mat karo aisa…plz…nd he wipe her tears…sirf ek baar saath dedo mera…phir koi tumhe kuch nahin kar payega…

Tasha - Vivek…kya tum chahte ho ke main…main tumhare liye shraap ban jau…jis pyar par mujhe naaz hai…wahi pyar tumhare maut ka kaaran ban jaye…apne pyar ko badnaam mat hone do Vivek…

Vivek holding her hands - nai….nai Tasha…plz aisa mat bolo…tumhare pyar kabhi mere liye sharaap nai ban sakta...kabhi nahin…aur mujhe maaf kar do…main tumhare liye kuch nahin kar paya…

Tasha - Vivek…ye pal bitaye hain maine tumhare saath….mere liye yehi bahut hain…tumne mujhe wapis bula kar…mujhe saari khushiyan de di…tumhe wapis dekh kar…main phir se jee uthi Vivek…aur mera yakeen karo ab mujhe wapis jaane ka koi gum nahin hai…lekin plz… mere…mere pyar ka imtihaan mat lo…plz help me Vivek…nai to main ja nahin paugi…nd she look at Rohan…

somehow Rohan convince him to go with her to do last Good bye to Tasha…dn after half an hour they reach there where all people were waiting for them to come…nd girl Susiane's family was there too…

George stop them at gate nd allow only Tasha to come in…

Vivek - George plz…let me go with her …just for last few minutes…

George - m sorry my Boy…I cant allow u for this…dn he signals Rohan to bring him out…nd he holds Tasha's hand…

Tasha look at Vivek…nd tears start to run her eyes…she hugs Vivek… Vivek hugged her too n start to cry…

Tasha - Vivek…main …main nai jaana chahti…lekin…..mujhe jaana padega…tum…tum wada karo khyaal rakhoge apna…

Rohan shocked on hear this dn he signals to men dn George to bring her inside…

Tasha - Vaada karo Vivek…apni zindagi phir se shuru karoge tum…they were dragging her inside nd Rohan was holding Vivek standing outside…

Rohan - Vivek…Vivek jaane do use plz...use mukti dedo Vivek…vada karo us se…Vivek look at him nd than at Tasha…

Vivek crying - vaada karta hu Tasha…he speaks pointing his arm towards her…dn see a satisfaction on Tasha's face…

Nd Tasha vanished from his eyes….Vivek broke into tears nd trying to move towards her…but Rohan succeed in stop him outside dn …after sometime he heard Tasha's screams…which make him more anxious… nd he became out of control…remove himself from Rohan dn run inside…screaming Tasha's name…Rohan run after him dn he has been stopped by Rohan nd two other men at door…dn after sometime screams stop nd Vivek looses all his hope of seeing her again nd stop struggling nd fall on his knees nd Rohan stand there with tears in his eyes too…dn he hugged him…they return home after sometime….

He starts to come to normal again nd Rohan helps a lot in this…

**After one month** -

**CID bureau Mumbai**-

Inspector Vivek reporting Sir…nd everyone stunned to see him again dn a smile came on everyone's face…tears came in Freddy's eyes dn they move towards him nd hugged him nd give him warm welcome…

**Rohan's POV**- main nai chahta tha ke Vivek is sab mein dobara pade, wo shayad apne aap ko sambhaal na paye Tasha ko dobara khokar….is liye main reincarnation ke khilaaaf tha…aur us din Tasha ko apne ghar mein dekhkar main ape se bahar ho gya aur Vivek ko kya kya bol diya lekin…jo bhi tha Vivek mera bhai tha…..Tasha ke liye Vivek ka aur Vivek ke liye Tasha ka pyar dekh kar…maine unka saath diya…lekin Tasha se vada liya ke wo Vivek ko nuksaan nai pahunchaygi uske paas hamesha ke liye rehkar…is liye wo Vivek ki khaatir wapis chali gayi… Mujhe Tasha ke liye dukh hai aur Vivek ke liye khushi hai ke wo wapis laut raha hai apni zindagi mein…Tasha ki khaatir, ab sahyad use gham nahin hoga ke aakhri waqt mein wo Tasha se baatein nai kar saka aur uske saath kuch haseen pal nahin bita saka…

**Vivek's POV** - Tasha ko maine dobara pakar kho diya…jo mere liye pehle se bhi zyada takleef deh tha…lekin is sab se niklne mein Rohan aur meri family ne meri help ki… mujhe khushi hai ke main Tasha ko do pal ki khushiyan de saka…uske saath waqt bita saka aur sirf Tasha ke pyar ke liye...main naye sire se zindagi shuru karna chahta hu…mujhe naaz hai apne pyar par…Tasha ke pyar par...bhale Tasha aaj mere saath nahin hai …lekin uska pyar hamesha mere saath rahega…jo har waqt mujhe muskrane ka aur zindagi jeene ka hausla dega…

**Author's note** -

So guys…thanks a lot for reading this story nd reviews on previous chapters...nd plz do review if u likes this too…

Nd this was inspired from movie - **Wake wood**…in which the original location was Ireland but I use Scotland dn A couple do all this for their deceased daughter...which I turned to Vivek-Tasha story…but I don't know that I get succecced in showing what I really want to show, waiting for ur reviews…


End file.
